Life
by mikesh
Summary: life after high school.


AN: Just something that I thought of. Hope you all enjoy

AN2: Unbeta

Ever since they'd saved the school their freshmen year Will, Warren, Zack, Ethan, Layla and Magenta had become known as the dream team to the school and the world. All the girls wanted to be a part of the team. But could you blame them? I mean you had the two hottest guys at the front of the pack (Will and Warren). Come senior year when Ethan, Zack, Layla and Magenta should have been paired with their _heroes _that wasn't to be. Will and Warren made sure of that. Both threatened to do bodily harm to anyone who dared to try and break up their team. They had a good thing going and weren't about to let anyone break that up. Not that Mrs. Powers would have tried. She wasn't going to break up one of the best teams they'd seen in years.

Things were great up until seven years ago. That's when things started taking a down fall. Zack and Magenta who'd been dating since freshmen year broke up. They didn't feel the connection they'd once had with each other. Or that's the story they told everyone. But really somehow it got around to Zack that Magenta had cheated on him. Really she hadn't but you couldn't tell him that. He didn't want to listen to anyone saying otherwise. It didn't help that she'd sneak out of their meetings and not tell anyone where she was going. She also would get phone calls that only lasted a few minutes. When asked who it was she'd say that it was just a wrong number. After a week of this going on Zack finally confronted Magenta who said it was nothing. The last straw for Zack had been the guy coming up to Magenta and kissing her. On the start of Monday morning they were no longer a couple. They tried working together but things weren't the same and they finally both left the group. It caused strain for Will and Layla's relationship because she was siding with Magenta and he was siding with Zack. Layla was the only one to know the whole truth. Magenta was 10 weeks pregnant with Zack's child. She was afraid that Zack would leave her. She was going to tell him the day he broke up with her. She'd confined in Layla first because she needed another girl to talk to and she was the only other girl within their group.

It was almost two years late that Ethan left the group. His wife at the time thought he spent too much time with group and not enough time at home. Turned out that even when he was home she then thought he spent too much time at home. They divorced within the year of him leaving Dream team. He never did go back because he thought his friends would see him as a trader. They of course wouldn't have but that's the way he felt.

Exactly one year to the day that Ethan left, Warren left. His off again on again girlfriend freeze girl wanted to join their team. Will wasn't so much against it because he didn't like her. Really he didn't have a problem with her but the fact that he'd seen what happens when a couple who are dating then break up. Warren had decided that his girlfriend and he would go start their own team and that's what they did or so Will had heard. Little did he know they went separate ways.

Five years after Zack and Magenta left the group, the last two people broke up. Will's mother passed on after a two year battle with breast cancer. The one thing that could kill a super Hero did. Will had become with drawn into himself so much that he didn't even notice when Layla left for good. She knew that he was hurting, she was hurting just as much. She couldn't stand watching the guy she'd loved walking around like a zombie. She packed her things and left. She never planned to return or so she thought. Little did she or the rest of the group know they'd all be returning within two years.

**Two years later**

Since the death of his mother Will and his father had teamed up. Will hadn't been the same since his mother's death. As much as Will tried to act like it, his father saw right through him. He knew how much his son was still hurting, he was too.

It was two years to the day that his father pasted on too. Doctors said it was from all the stress but Will knew it really was from a broken heart. Nothing could replace his mother, not even him. So here Will was standing by his father's grave site not realizing that the team was behind him.

"Will sorry for your loss," Ethan said.

"Yeah man," Zack said.

"Thanks guys," Will said.

After they all stood at the grave site for what seemed like hours, Will turned to them all.

"Guys I'm sorry for the team's break-up," Will said.

"Will it's not your fault," Layla said.

"Yes it is," Will said.

"Peace stop blaming yourself. We all chose to leave, you didn't force us to," Warren said.

"It's my fault guys that everyone left," Will said.

"What was that for?" Will asked rubbing the back of his head when Magenta slapped him.

"Stop acting like an idiot Will, non of us blame you for what happened," Magenta said.

"But why not?" Will asked not understanding.

"Will we had to leave eventually. Of course some of us found out that, that was a mistake to do," Magenta said.

They all knew that it would take time for Will to stop blaming himself for everything that had happened for the last couple of years. But they knew that he would get over it, because they'd all be there for him when he needed them.

Several years later found the team retiring and handing the reigns down to their children. Between all six of them, there were ten children.

Layla and Will had five children, one set of triplets and one set of twins. To say they had their hands full when the children were younger, was an understatement. The twins were born exactly one year after the triplets were.

Zack and Magenta only had their daughter Lilly. Due to complications from the birth Magenta was unable to have more children, but they didn't care. The three of them was enough for the small family. Besides she had tones of cousins to play with.

Warren never did get married. He did however adopt a baby girl who lost her mother due to complications during birth. The first time he saw that little girl, she stole his heart away. Of course any man that so much as looked at his daughter wrong was left smoking for awhile.

Ethan found a nice sidekick who he settled down with. She had two children from a previous relationship and they had one son together.

The end


End file.
